I happen to like her for who she is
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: It's Saturday morning and all the girls are in the bathroom getting ready to impress the men in their lives! Izzy however isn't impressed with any of the girls or their boyfriends because she already has exactly who she wants.


**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_A/N: This goes out to RedEyedWarrior who ships this really hard and so, I made this bet with him and he won so, I'm making this for him and he has no clue that I'm even doing this and he won't until he reads this...Obviously._

* * *

It was Saturday morning at the playa des losers and that was the worst day ever to try to use the bathrooms or showers. This was the day that all the girls wanted to look their best to hang out and screw around with their boyfriends and that meant that they took forever in the bathroom. So, when Izzy walked the bathroom she wasn't surprised to see the majority of the girls in the bathroom, already starting to do their 'beauty routines'

Courtney was plucking her eyebrows at the mirror and Gwen was touching up her highlights next to her. Heather was taking forever washing her hair in the shower and Lindsay was hogging the other shower trying to figure out how to even turn it on.

Beth was trying to convince Dawn to give her a Bikini wax and Dawn was trying to apply her glittery eye shadow that gave her that mystical effect. Leshawna was waxing all the facial hair off her face and trying to shave her legs. Anne Maria was polluting the air as usual with her hairspray and Zoey was trying to make her hair just perfect to impress Mike on a picnic lunch he was taking her on. Dakota was trying to apply a shitload of lipstick to her lips while texting Sam. Sadie was checking her weight on the scale, she lost 4 pounds and was proud of herself and Katie was trying to fix her hair. Jo and Eva were putting lotion on each other's muscles to make them soft to the touch. All Izzy wanted to do was actually use the toilet and then go bother Noah for awhile.

"Can you guys hurry up!" Izzy yelled at Sierra who was sitting on the toilet with her pants still on. "You aren't even using the bathroom!"

"I'm waiting for Heather to get done in the shower!" Sierra told her. "I got my hair extensions and she's going to help me put them in!"

"Just a sec!" Heather told Sierra "I'm almost done."

"You two don't even like each other!" Izzy was grabbing her crotch and doing a potty dance "I knew I should have trusted my dog instincts and went outside! Just get up and let me pee and then you can have it right back!"

"Alright!" Sierra stood up and rolled her eyes. "If it really means that much to you..."

"Thank you!" Izzy hugged Sierra and did a cartwheel over to the toilet and sat down and let it all come out. "Muchhhhh Better..."

"Isn't this fun?" Beth asked "I love how we all get along and have girl bonding time! Just like real BFF's!"

"This doesn't make us friends." Courtney rolled her eyes. "It just means we have enough Make-up and tampons in here that no guy would want to even come in here. Plus, if Harold tries to come in here again-"

"I'll pound him!" Eva yelled finishing Courtney's statement.

"Hurry up Lindsay!" Gwen yelled "You've been in there forever! My color is starting to stick to my head and not the way I wanted it too!"

"Do you think Mike will like my hair?" Zoey asked.

"He'll love it!" Bridgette finished putting her hair up. "I guess I'll help Beth with her waxing..."

"Thank you, Bridgette!" Beth went to hug her but Bridgette pushed away.

"Yeah, let's not hug while you don't have pants on." Bridgette suggested. "Has anyone seen Blaineley?"

"No." Heather stepped out of the shower "I wasn't looking for her either! She takes forever in here! Shower's all yours goth girl."

"THANK YOU!" Gwen ran for the shower and rolled her eyes at Lindsay.

"Seriously though, Blainely takes forever to put on her make-up." Courtney rolled her eyes. "She's always asking me to borrow my eyeliner."

"What about her hooker red lipstick?" Heather smirked and laughed. "She can say whatever she wants about us but she needs more Make-up then all of us combined."

Izzy just stood there and listened to the girls talk. She walked over to the mirror and started to brush her hair while Heather worked on Sierra's extensions.

"I don't even know why Blaineley tries." Sierra told them. "She has next to no fans and her Make-up is horrible and none of the guys here would be interested in her anyway! The only one here her age is Chris and he's into young girls who would do anything for money...Heather..."

"I wouldn't be insulting the girl who's doing your hair!" Heather warned her. "But Seriously, Blainely isn't going to attract any guys looking like that."

"Right!" Gwen laughed. "She tries way too hard!"

"I bet she's a whore too." Leshawna laughed. "She seems like the type of person who would put out."

Izzy finished brushing her hair and lightly put some eye shadow on that she got from Courtney.

"How do I look?" Izzy smiled and spun around.

"You look really pretty Izzy." Courtney smiled at her.

"Yeah!" Gwen agreed from the shower. "Owen is going to love it! You guys are going to be back together in no time!"

"Oh, it's not for Big-O." Izzy laughed. "It's for someone else."

"Noah?!" Sierra squeed with delight "The Nizzy fans would love this!"

"It's not for Noah either." Izzy told them. "It's for my girlfriend, Mildred...You may know her as Blainely though. I'm her nutty E-scope and she's my Milly."

"Wait...You're gay?" Jo asked her.

"Okay, I can accept the fact you like girls." Heather told her. "But Blainely?"

"She's not that bad." Izzy smiled. "We have great sex all the time and she's beautiful with or without make-up."

"So then where is your girlfriend?" Leshawna asked smirking.

"Oh, Milly is tied up right now to her bed." Izzy laughed. "You see we like to take turns tying each other up during sex and seeing how long it takes the other to get out. It was my turn to tie her up and when I get back to my room if she failed to get out, she's getting licked! I'm really hoping she didn't get out!"

"When you say lick..." Courtney looked grossed out. "You don't mean what I think you mean...do you?"

"Of course I mean it!" Izzy laughed. "I'm technically doing the same thing to my girlfriend that you all do to your boyfriends."

"But why Blainely?" Heather asked "Seriously, what do you see in her? Even I'm a better person than she is!"

"She's nice to me." Izzy shrugged. "In fact she's the one that came onto me! You see after I got sent home I hid in the cargo for awhile and when she was on the plane looking for Zeke to turn him in for cash, she found me and next thing I know her hand is up my dress and I don't wear underwear and we've been together ever since!"

"This has got to be the weirdest thing I have ever heard in my life." Beth told Izzy. "Aside from your weird sex life you really don't have much else going for you. When was the last time you to did something that wasn't just kinky?"

"Last night." Izzy informed them. "We watched the lion king with Noah."

"Wait...Noah knows your gay AND dating Blainley?" Eva asked "How come he never told me?"

"He promised us he wouldn't." Izzy told them. "And in Exchange for not saying anything about Mildred and me we wouldn't tell that he was Bi curious and into Cody!...Oops..."

"Great!" Sierra groaned and rolled her eyes. "Now I have to keep him away from Noah and Gwen!"

"Uh...This is kinda awkward..." Gwen told her. "I'm sorry that we talked about her like that."

"I'm not." Courtney told Gwen.

"Me neither." Heather agreed and laughed.

"Well...I'm sorry at least." Gwen glared at Heather and Courtney. "I hope you two last a long time."

"We will." Izzy told Gwen "Because she's better than any guy here that you girls are dating and she's not that bad and I love her and I also love making love to her! Oh, and now that you know she's my girlfriend, if I hear anyone say anything bad about her ever again! You'll find yourselves waking up in the woods completely naked and covered in honey and if they find you alive you'll be lucky!

Izzy did some cartwheels all the way out the door that Sadie opened for her. They were all stunned that Izzy and Blainely were together.

* * *

Izzy made it back to her bedroom and happily opened the door to see Blainley still tied up to her bed.

"Hey Milly!" Izzy laughed at her naked girlfriend. "I see you didn't get out! which means that I get to have even more fun with you!"

"Who taught you how to tie knots?" Blainley kissed Izzy on the lips. "I've been trying to get out the whole time you were gone!"

"Brick taught me because I have him $20.00." Izzy laughed "I knew you wouldn't get out! Which is just more fun for me..."

"Izzy, I really want to put some make-up on and do my hair." Blainley pouted to her girlfriend.

"Why?" Izzy kissed her. "I like you better without all that junk on your face! You're already prettier than every other girl on the show."

"Except for you."Blainley smiled at her. "So, if I'm not doing make-up I guess that means you want to stay in all day and screw me?"

"That sounds like a really good idea." Izzy untied her girlfriend. "However, I'd rather you tie me up this time and have a few licks of my candy! You know what E-scope likes!"

"Then what did you wanna do?" Blainley played with izzy's hair as she laid on the bed and put her arms in the air so Blainley could tie her up.

"The girls know." Izzy smiled at her. "Please don't be mad at E-scope for telling! I just wanted them to stop bagging on you. So, they know and if they say anything they'll be sorry!"

"Iz, that's great news!" Blaineley told her. "I was getting really sick of hiding us from everyone. So, does this mean you wanna go to the pool with me later? I know a way we can play with the hot tub jets that is so hot, it'll but anything Bridgette and Geoff do to shame!"

"This sounds like it's going to be the best day ever." Izzy took a deep breath and was in complete relaxation as she left Blainley work on her.

* * *

**So, that was my fluff. I actually thought this was really cute and I feel like it could be nice. Blainely seems like she could be aggressive and they could have a decent sex life. Normally, RedEyedWarrior likes to make it one sided on Izzy's part so, I felt the need to change it up a bit and make Blainley the one who made the first move. Actually they are cute together. **

**So, if you liked this, you should read his work or write a Blainely/Izzy if you think you like this couple. **

**What would it even be called, RedEyedWarrior? Do you have a name for them? I was thinking Blizzley? **


End file.
